


Saturday Night Fever

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s AU, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, Choking, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Historical AU, M/M, Pain Kink, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Slapping, Smut, club, muscular!phil, record players, top!phil, twink!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: It's the 1970s, and Phil is just looking to have a little fun.





	Saturday Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! I've been working on this for a while now, and I hope you guys like it! Here's a link to a list of 70s slang that I used in the story: [eat your heart out](http://www.johncoulthart.com/feuilleton/2014/12/17/gay-slang-from-the-1970s/)  
> Okay! Enjoy!

I wrapped my coat tighter around me, dodging the drunken and high couples that stumbled down the street beside me. I worriedly glanced around, checking to make sure that nobody that I knew was around. That of course was baloney. If someone I knew was out on these streets at night like I was, they'd have just as much reason to be worried as myself.

A pretty black girl that wore her hair in an afro and had on bold purple eyeshadow swayed, then clumsily tripped over her platform heels and fell onto me, only to be pulled away by her giggling friend that wore a similar style, but in green. The action pulled me out of my thoughts, and I immediately began looking around to see if I had passed my destination. I squinted up at the neon signs, then finally blew out a sigh of relief as I recognized the name of the club I was going to. I picked up my pace, ducking around the wasted people crawling the street and quickly approached the red brick building, sporting a strategically placed sign that read, "The Closet."

It was a gay bar, notoriously known for being sent bomb threats. It was always a risk going there, but it was one place where people said they felt safe and excepted. The bar had only been open for a year now, with the law against men having sex with each other having been lifted only a few years prior. It was my first time going to a gay club, and I was nervous to go on my own. It wasn't like I had much of a choice, though. None of my homophobic friends would touch a place like this with a ten-foot pole.

As I got closer, I could see the building almost shaking with how much noise was being produced from inside. I peered around, expecting a line, only to see the intimidating bouncer that had muscles on top of his even larger muscles standing all alone at the entrance, arms crossed and glare pointed. I gulped, wondering just how late to the party I was, then gathered my courage and walked closer. I cleared my throat as I got up to him, but he paid me very little attention, giving me one sideways glance before opening the door and nodding his head to go inside.

I murmured a small thanks, then walked through the door into a tiny entry way where three different doors stood tall and proud. I looked over each of them, then turned to the one on the far right which sported a hand-drawn label that read "disco!" I went to open the door, only to blush scarlet and almost slam it shut after I spotted the can of shortening, tied to the doorframe with its lid peeled off and a generous amount missing from inside. I kept my head down as I opened the door again, wanting to get into the place that I had dreamed of for months without any more distractions.

I was hit with the smell of cigars and sweat as I sauntered in. It made my eyes burn, but I looked about the room that was clouded with smoke and tried to figure out where the bar was. It proved difficult, mostly because of the hazy-glare perpetuating the room, but also because of all of the pretty little things scattered about. A boy with straight blonde hair that went down passed his shoulders licked his lips as I entered, his eyes burning holes into my silken shirt that had the top three buttons undone, exposing a triangle of black chest hair.

When I finally found the long oak counter that stretched out along the wall, I quickly shimmied up to a velvet-padded bar stool and sat down beside a boy who looked a bit younger than me. He was dressed differently than myself, with thin white bell bottoms and a knit turtleneck sweater in a shade of light purple covering his upper half. A drink was already sat in front of him on a tiny napkin, and he continued to slowly sip at it as I subtly studied him from my seat.

I motioned over the bartender, a stout man with a bushy blonde mustache, and called out my order of a neat whisky as I shook off my coat and hung it on the back of the stool. The man nodded and immediately turned around towards the shelves to start making my drink. I gave another glance toward the man beside me, only to find that he was staring at me as well through his thick brown lashes. He blushed subtly under the dim orange light of the club, and averted his eyes, looking down into his cocktail glass. I smirked, knowing that he was just as infatuated with me as I was with him, and I would have began talking to him right at that moment if it hadn't been for the bartender sitting down my glass in front of me on the table.

"One whisky, neat." He proclaimed, then flashed a smile as he took the note from my hand before heading to the other side of the bar where a man was snapping his fingers hurriedly.

I picked up my glass, letting the alcohol swish around for a few seconds before bringing it up to my lips. I took a sip, letting the burning liquid course down my throat, then I looked back over to the man beside me. He looked to be drinking something orange, but I couldn't really tell due to the colored lights that were constantly changing all around us.

"It's a tequila sunset." He murmured, his words almost drowned out from the noise of the music coming from the disk jockey's booth across the room.

"Pardon?" I questioned, turning to fully face him so I could hear him more clearly.

"My drink." He explained, also pivoting his bar stool. "It's called a tequila sunset." He quickly ducked his head back down after he had finished talking, his cheeks blazing even brighter than they had previously. It was adorable.

"What's in it?" I asked, desperate to keep the conversation flowing.

"Orange juice, tequila, obviously, and grenadine, I think." He listed, looking back up to me with those doe eyes that were driving me wild already.

"What's your name, Tequila Sunset?" I asked, fondly leaning against the bar on my elbow. I really wanted to get to know this kid.

"Daniel." He introduced quietly, daintily holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Phil." I replied, grabbing his hand and instead of shaking it, I pulled it up to my lips and kissed the back of it. I hoped that I hadn't crossed a line, but when I looked him in the eyes with my lips still touching his hand, the blush had spread and he seemed to be more flustered than angry.

"You're a pretty bold cat, aren't you?" He stuttered out, the blush spreading down into his neck.

"I'm more of a spaz, actually." I corrected, pulling away and letting his hand drop onto the bar once again. "So, Daniel, I'm really bad at reading people, and I gotta ask; are you interested in talking some more?"

"Sure...you're pretty far out, man." He answered, reaching up to push back a section of hair that covered his ear, exposing a tiny gold hoop pierced through the lobe.

My breath caught at the flash of metal, but I managed to compose myself quickly. "You're pretty groovy too, Daniel." I returned the compliment, quickly taking a few gulps of whisky directly after.

"Call me Dan." He murmured, lightly gripping my forearm.

"Alright, Dan." I smiled, relaxing slightly.

He grinned back, then used the hand that wasn't grabbing me to pick up his drink and take a few swigs. He giggled a bit as I picked up my glass again and mimicked his actions.

"Are you always this charming towards the first man that shows you any interest?" He asked casually, giving my arm a quick squeeze, letting me know he was only half-kidding.

I almost spat out the drink I had just taken when he spoke. Was I being too easy? I thought things were going pretty well. "Well, this is my first time coming to a club." I admitted after I swallowed my drink.

"Seriously? But you've been so chill, man!" He protested, letting go of my arm and throwing his own up into the air.

I only chuckled at this. "I'm actually freaking out right now to be honest." I confessed, letting out a nervous laugh as I ran my fingers back through my hair.

"How is it possible that you look older than me, yet you've never been to a club before?" He asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I've lived in the country most of my life. I just moved to London a few years ago...I've just never gotten around to it." I defended myself against his judgements.

"Man, I'm only 21 and I've had more experience than you. I can't believe this!" He scoffed, the teasing more evident.

"I feel so old now." I sighed, leaning my torso against the bar top.

"You can't be that much older than me!" He protested.

"I'm 27." I admitted, waiting for the noise of disgust or slap across the cheek. Surprisingly, it never came, and when I looked back to Dan, he was staring at me with darkened eyes.

"It's only six years. It could be worse." He whispered, his voice so quiet, I could barely hear it over the thumping disco.

"Really? You don't think I'm creepy, getting all up on you? You're barely legal, dude." I snorted, not believing that he was even more attracted to me because of my age.

"But you're so hip and you have on such nice threads..." He protested, jutting out his bottom lip. "Plus, you're really foxy, Phil. It's a gas talking to you..."

It was my turn to blush, but I quickly took another sip of my drink for confidence before answering. "Dan, I think it's time you stopped trying to charm me into taking you to a room upstairs. I wanna get groovy with you...come dance with me?"

"O-okay." He agreed hesitantly, stuttering and standing on shaky legs. I stood as well, sturdier than Dan and more sure of myself. I reached out for his hand, and he easily slipped it into mine, gently squeezing my fingers as he did so.

I scanned the crowd of people shimmying on the dance floor, trying to find an empty space for Dan and I to pop into. I finally caught a glimpse of a spot, right beside a couple of girls making out against the wall, and decided that that would have to do. "Ever danced before in a club, Dan?" I asked casually after seeing the way his eyes darted around nervously.

"I usually stay at the bar." He admitted, following after me, careful not to bump into anyone.

"Well, it's okay. I don't have any experience either. At least this way you can't be too embarrassed with me." I pointed out, trying to make him feel less awkward.

"Yeah." He chuckled, nodding his head and smiling at me. "Yeah, I guess that is true..."

\---

"Come on!" I whispered, hurriedly ushering him through the door of my flat and locking it behind us. I didn't want any of my neighbors to know that I had been bringing home men. I couldn't imagine what they would say to my landlord. I'd probably get kicked out, or maybe beat up and left for dead in the alley behind the place.

After we had danced together to a few songs at the club, one of the girls previously making out beside us began to practically dry-hump the other. We had gotten out of that spot rather quickly, and after discovering that we both had the next day off, I persuaded him into coming over to my flat. I didn't know him all that well, but he didn't seem to be a serial murderer, so I figured it would be alright. Plus, I sort of wanted to get into his pants if he'd let me. I'd been eye-fucking him all night and he had only flirtatiously winked back.

"You're so pushy!" He whined back, hustling into the living room as soon as I closed the door. He shrugged off his coat and flung it onto the floor beside the couch, then plopped right down onto the middle green cushion. I took the time to hang my coat up in the hall, then made my way to the couch and flopped down unceremoniously beside him.

"Take off your shoes, man! It's more comfortable that way." I suggested, kicking off my own platform sneakers, while Dan reached down to pry his heeled ankle-boots from his feet. He threw the pair over onto where his jacket lay, creating a makeshift sort of pile of clothes in my living room. I didn't mind though. I hadn't had anyone over in a long time.

"Do you want to listen to some tunes? I have a pretty hip record from this band called 'Queen'." I offered, pulling out my stack of records and popping open the box that contained my record player. From the outside, it kind of looked like a suitcase, but once you opened it up, it could play such sweet melodies. "It's called 'A Night at the Opera'. I think you'd like it." I mused, locating the record and pulling it out of its sleeve before lifting up the dust cover on the record player and setting down the record onto the turntable. I lifted the needle, and it automatically moved over and sat itself down onto the record, and a few seconds later, the sweet voice of Freddie Something-or-Another floated from the machine.

"It's so cool that you have your very own record player!" He exclaimed, watching me with wide eyes as I set it up. "I have to go to the music store downtown and wait around while people mess with the one they have so I can hear it. I can't afford one right now because it's too expensive."

"I know. I had to save up for a year to buy one of these!" I laughed, moving back over to where Dan sat on the couch. "Plus the records are expensive too." I added, flopping beside him. "This one right here was almost four dollars!"

"Too rich for my blood. I would think it would be for yours too." He shook his head, obviously contemplating how I must be able to afford the stack of records that were just sitting beside the record player.

"I'm an older adult than you, though. I have more money because I have a better job." I chuckled, trying to find a spot to get comfortable.

"I guess that's true." He agreed after thinking about it for a few moments. "What do you work as?" He questioned, a curios glint in his eyes.

"Landscaping." I answered plainly, still not liking the position I was trying to settle into.

"That explains your muscles then." He muttered quietly, looking down and playing with his fingers.

"What? Do you like them?" I asked, almost snickering as a blush began spreading across his face.

"Maybe..." He sighed, his face now fully pink.

"You want to touch them, don't you?" I teased. He hesitantly nodded his head. "That's what I thought." I laughed, then patted my lap. "Climb on, Babe."

He bit his lip, then nodded, before slowly moving onto my lap and sitting down on my thighs. He then raised his hands, but before touching me, he paused mid-air, seeming as if he had no idea where to put them.

"Here." I whispered, gently grabbing one of his wrists. I then pulled his hand to my upper arm on my other arm, then let go and prompted him to do the same with his own hand. "I won't bite, Love. Go ahead." I urged him when he just let his hands lay on top of my arms.

He squeezed the muscles lightly, then abruptly stopped. "Damn, what do you do all day?" He asked in amazement before continuing to feel up my arms.

"Shoveling, planting, mowing lawns." I listed, keeping still. He squeezed and prodded at my arms for a few minutes more, then climbed off my lap and settled back beside my on the couch.

He didn't seem to have much patience, because directly after I too had settled back down into the couch, he began staring at me with bedroom eyes again and biting his lip. I resisted his attempts to take me directly to bed, so I decided to try and tease him, just like he was teasing me. "Aren't you cold?" I asked, smirking and gently rubbing my hand down his barely clothed thigh.

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded back, reaching up and dragging his hand down through the bush of hair covering my chest, gently brushing through the curls and occasionally letting his fingers slip against the soft material of my shirt. "You were certainly advertising tonight..." He added, looking up from underneath his eyelashes.

"It pays." I smirked, reaching up to clutch his hand to my chest. "It got you back here, didn't it?"

"It was your charming wit and personality that got me back to your pad, thank you very much!" He huffed, leaning onto me and letting his hands come up to rest con my shoulders as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. "Plus, your record player isn't that bad either." He teased.

"That's how I get all the men. You caught me, my record player can attract them from miles away." I laughed, playing along.

"I'm sure." He smiled, his voice a bit quieter as he lifted his head and leaned his face towards mine.

I met him halfway, pushing my lips to his. He let out a little moan, a pleased sound that seemed to come up from the very depths of his throat. I gently moved my lips against his, allowing my tongue to slip out slightly and trace the outline of the soft flesh. He didn't open up quite yet, and he shook a bit in a way that almost went unnoticed. I decided to put my tongue away, which seemed to make him more relaxed, and then began to teasingly bite down on his bottom lip. It wasn't my fault that his lips were so tempting, you hardly ever saw such plump pink lips, and besides they were just begging to be bitten.

After a few moments, I pulled away, needing air, then leaned back in to kiss him when he suddenly rose his arms and braced his hands against my chest. "Take me to your bedroom." He whispered, locking eyes with me as he gripped the silky fabric of my shirt in his tight fists. I only nodded, then gripped his fleshy hips in my hands and stood, dragging him up with me.

After I pulled him up, I leaned back down to kiss him, then began walking him backwards in the direction of my bedroom. He wasn't wasting anytime, and as we walked, he clumsily began pulling my shirt up in the back, desperate for it to come off. So fucking hot, yet so fucking impatient.

I chuckled, then pushed his body up against the wall, letting him hit the surface with a thump accompanied by a squeak. I pulled off my shirt the rest of the way, then unbuckled and unbuttoned my pants, letting my belt and trousers hit the floor with a satisfying thud. Dan licked his lips as he looked me over, making me smirk in response as I stood, almost completely exposed in my orange and white briefs, my bulge incredibly evident. I then reached forward and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and in response he lifted up his arms, prompting me to undress him. I pulled his shirt over his head, then dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled down his pants, leaving him only in his clingy purple underwear as well as plain white socks.

I looked up, watching him let out a shallow breath, then raised an eyebrow, silently asking for permission to touch. He shakily nodded, bracing himself against the wall as I drug his underwear down to his knees, exposing his cock that curled up towards his stomach as soon as it hit air. I spat into my hand, then gingerly brought it up to wrap around his length. He let out a few broken moans as I pumped his cock, then with shaky hands, reached down and grasped my hair in his fists. It did hurt a bit with how tightly he was holding on, but I tolerated it as I continued to give him long strokes.

Dan was practically hairless, with only a small patch of hair sitting above his cock. I, on the other hand, was covered in black hair. I eventually reached up and pulled his hands from my hair, not having the heart to actually tell him to let go. Then I stood up, hooked my fingers into the waistband of my underwear, and took them off, letting them pool around my feet. I could hear Dan let out an audible gasp, but I only smirked at him, then placed my hands on either side of his head against the wall and leaned forward. "God, you're hung." He gasped quietly, not taking his eyes off of my erection.

"Like the scenery, Babe?" I questioned with a laugh, then leaned in and kissed him again, only to suddenly be stopped.

"Wait." He breathed, putting up his hands and pushing back slightly on my chest. I backed up a little, not moving my hands but giving him space. "You don't have love bugs, do you?"

"Pardon?" I asked, curiosity spreading through me.

"You know...crotch crickets?" He whined, a blush flushing down from his face to his neck. My look of utter confusion made him let out a slight groan. " _Crabs_ " He stressed.

"Oh! God no!" I answered, my disgust evident. "Why? You don't have them, do you?" I questioned back. He shook his head quickly in reply. "Okay, good." I sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure..." He defended himself weakly, shrinking back against the wall, almost as if he was slightly scared of me.

"Hey, it's okay, Sweetheart. You don't think I'm mad, do you?" I asked, looking him in the eyes and letting my face soften into a small smile.

"I don't know." He answered back, looking down and avoiding my gaze.

"Well, I'm not." I stated, then gently grabbed his chin with my thumb and other fingers. I tilted his chin up so he would look at me. "I'm not mad." I repeated, gazing into his glassy eyes. "I'm glad you're cautious."

"Positive?" He questioned pitifully.

"Positive." I replied. I then looked down to where our hips stayed a good bit apart and licked my lips. "Wanna continue?" I questioned, looking back into his eyes mischievously with a smirk on my lips.

He shyly nodded his head, then bit his lip and gripped my shoulders in his hands. "Yes, please." He whispered, pulling me down to kiss him.

"I thought you might." I replied back against his lips. Cautiously, I inched my hips forward until his erection was pressed just to the side of mine. He let out a little squeak, and I chuckled, giving him a soft peck on the lips before pulling a few centimeters away. "Want some help with that?" I questioned, my eyes fixated on his Adam's apple that bobbed up and down as he swallowed almost nervously.

"Yes, yes please." He repeated, bucking his hips slightly into mine.

"Good." I responded, then reached down with one large hand and took both of our cocks in my fist. He let out a breathy little whine, but I simply began pumping, rubbing both of our cocks against the velvety skin of the other. I continued my actions, but then a I was hit with a piece of very important information. "I go a bit...rough sometimes. Is that okay, Baby? I can be gentle if you need me to be." I reassured him.

"It's okay, oh God - Daddy!" He groaned, trying to cover his slip up by slamming his face into the nape of my neck. He panted hot little breaths against my pale skin, heating up the area quicker than it already was.

"Are you going to call me Daddy?" I questioned, tightening my grip and continuing to pump both of our lengths. "Call me Daddy, just like prissy little girls from those smut stories in magazines, hmm? Is that what gets you off?"

"Y-yeah..." He breathed against my neck. I felt his words more than I heard them as he whispered, his lips forming each letter and making the sounds of every syllable against the skin.

"Yeah, what?" I questioned, slowing my pace.

"Yeah, Daddy." He replied, his voice hot and soft as he muttered out his answer.

I let go of both of our cocks, then nudged his thighs apart with my knee before shoving my leg between his, spreading them apart as well as I could with his underwear still partially on. I pushed back on his shoulders and shoved his back against the wall, leaving the space his head had occupied strangely cold. "I should fuck you army style. You know what that means, Baby?" I questioned, rubbing my leg against his erection while continuing to keep him pressed back against the wall. He let out a little noise, a whimper, really, and shook his head no. "It means that I'll fuck you nice and hard, bend you over a table, maybe my counter top or the sink's vanity, then I'll beat the shit out of you. Put you in your place. Would you like that? Being put where you belong?"

"Yes, Daddy! Put me in my place!" He begged, his hands flying up to grab at my arms. He was squirming against the wall, trying to get away from the pleasure I was constantly giving him by grinding my thigh against his dick. "Hurt me, please..."

"How should I hurt you? Want me to pin you down on the bed and fuck you raw? Want me to slap you around a little bit? How about I lay into your ass?" I growled in a way that said all of the things mentioned were not suggestions, but promises.

"Yes! Yes, please fuck me! I want it so bad, please!" He whined, his back bowing and his hips arching up.

I let go of one of his shoulders, then brought my hand down to push his hips back against the wall. I was so much stronger than him, it was a little pathetic. "Let's take this to the bed, okay? Don't you want to just lay down and let me fuck you?"

He nodded.

"That's right. Jump up, I'll carry you back." I ordered, letting go of him and allowing him to pull his underwear back around his hips and jump up before gripping his hips when his legs wrapped around my waist. I carried him back the hall, using him to push open the door of my bedroom when we reached it. Then, once we were close enough, I threw him onto the bed, almost like he was a doll. "You're so pretty." I complimented, staring down at him as he shifted onto his back. 

He leaned up a bit, his elbows aiding him, and stared at me, his eyes filled with unbridled lust that seemed to glaze over his pupils. "How do you want me, Daddy?" He questioned, his voice meek. 

"Just lie back, Doll. I have too many ideas about where I want that little body of yours." I admitted, a smirk gracing my lips as he squirmed a bit on the bed. 

"Okay...you have condoms, right?"

"Yes, Baby. Everything we need is in the bedside drawer." I chuckled, finding his curiosity adorable. "Are you always this inquisitive?" 

"Usually." He giggled in reply. God, he was adorable. I drank in his lower body as he laid there, admiring his long, pale legs that he had hidden from me under his pants. Really, all of him was pale, from his head to his toes, and I suddenly had a strong urge to cover that pale skin in purple bruises. I wanted to mark him up, leave him with something so that everytime time he looked in the mirror, he would be reminded of who he had submitted to. 

"God, I want to fuck you." I murmured, my gaze drifting back up to Dan's face. He was looking back at me the exact same way I was looking at him: his eyes dark and full of wanting. 

"Then do it, Daddy." He replied, his answer so simple and his voice so soft I barely registered it. 

"I will. But first, I'm going to stretch you." I decided, walking over to the bedside table and opening the door. I turned on the lamp atop the table, then pulled out a condom and flung it onto the bed. I reached back into the drawer and was about to grab the oil I had inside when a hand came up to grab my wrist. 

"Don't. I don't want it." Dan pleaded, looking up at me with eyes that said he meant what he had told me.

"You'll be sore and hurt -" I argued, but he simply glared. 

"No I won't. I'll like it. I like the burn. Please, Daddy?" He begged, eyelashes fluttering. 

"Dan, I don't know..." I hesitated. 

"Daaaaaaaaaady!" He whined.

"Fine! No oil!" I gave in, throwing my hands in the air for dramatic effect. I would still be using spit though. He wasn't getting fucked by me without at least a little preparation. He had a smug smirk on his face that seemed to say, 'yeah, I've won', but that wasn't the case. I almost smirked to myself at this. 

I then walked the short distance back to the end of the bed and leaned over him, casting a shadow over his body in the pale lamplight. I then kneeled onto the bed, my knees in between both of his legs, and reached to grab his wrists before holding them above his head with only one hand. I was now directly above him, leaning over him and staring directly down at his face. "I may have said no oil, but I'll still be stretching you." 

"But -" He began. 

"No buts. Now, take my fingers like a good boy. You do want to be good for Daddy, don't you?" I questioned, then, slowly but surely, brought my free hand up to Dan's face. "Open." I instructed, hardly waiting for his lips to part before shoving my fingers into his mouth. He seemed to be much more agreeable when I praised him. He let out a small gagging noise, and wriggled under my grip, even though there was no chance in hell he would get out of it. "Suck, Doll." I ordered, pleasantly surprised when he immediately began doing exactly as I had said and swirling his tongue around my fingers. "Good boy." I praised, looking into his deep chocolate eyes as he gave all he could into getting my fingers nice and slick. 

Finally, I pulled my digits from his mouth, smiling appreciatively at just how wet he had gotten them. I then let go of his arms, allowing them to fall to his sides, before reaching down and spreading his legs as far as I could with my palms. I admired the pale, smooth skin of his thighs for a moment, then moved on to my mission of stretching him. I lowered my hand down to his ass, then gently traced his rim with the tip of my wet index finger. He began squirming again, but with a simple growl, he had stopped all motion and laid still and compliant on the bed. 

After I stilled him, I gently prodded in the tip of my finger, giving Dan time to adjust as I slowly began pushing it in until my hand was flush with his ass. He wiggled uncomfortably, but stopped after he had adjusted a moment later. I then slowly retracted my finger, before pressing it back in at a steadily increasing pace. After I deemed him stretched, I pushed in another finger beside the first one, then began scissoring them and opening him up even more. I inserted a third finger, and then wiggled all of them around until he could take all three with ease. 

"Are you going to fuck me now, Daddy?" He questioned, looking into my eyes with a pleading look. 

"Now I am, Love." I answered, grabbing the condom and tearing the packet open. I pulled it out and slowly rolled it down over myself, clenching my teeth a little. They made these things too damn tight for me. I grabbed Dan's legs, then slung one over each shoulder, keeping his limbs out of the way. He let out a squeak, and I lined up with him, then pressed my tip directly to his entrance. "Beg for it." I ordered darkly. 

"Please, Daddy! I need your cock so bad! I want you to fill me up so good, Daddy, please!" He begged, his voice whiney and shrill.

I decided that his plea was sufficient, and gripped his thighs tightly as I pressed into him. "So fucking hot." I grunted, admiring his jaw and messy hair as I waited for him to adjust to my size. 

"So good!" Dan breathed, reaching up and grabbing my biceps as I slowly began to move in and out of him. "Go faster! Please!" He whined, voice breaking. 

"Give yourself a second." I chuckled, not speeding up in the slightest. I may go rough, but I didn't want to tear anything. 

"Daddy!" He whined again, clearly displeased. 

"You're turning into a whiny baby. Am I going to have to shut you up?" I asked, my voice deep yet quiet. 

"Dadd-" He began, his voice even louder than before, but I cut him off by sticking my fingers down his throat. 

"What did I say? Shut up!" I hissed, but Dan only let out a long moan around my fingers. "If you keep up that whining, I may have to spank you." I huffed, pulling my fingers out of his mouth. I then began moving my hips a bit faster, deciding that he had probably had enough time to adjust. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dan began chanting loudly in time with my thrusts. 

I brought the hand that had just been in his mouth down, then lightly smacked him across the face. "Be a good boy." I murmured, leaning my face down to kiss him. 

"Harder!" He begged, reaching his hands up to scratch at my back. "Daddy, please do it harder!" 

"Do what harder?" I questioned, leaning down to press a rough kiss to his lips and practically bending his body in half. 

He gripped my shoulders tightly, then shoved me off of his mouth just enough to whimper, "Slap me harder." 

"Jesus, Dan. Are you sure?" I muttered, his hot breath hitting my face as I continued thrusting into him at the pace I had set. 

"Pleeeeeease." He panted quietly, then pulled my lips back to his. 

I kissed him for a few moments, my tongue immediately invading his mouth. After a few seconds of tangling our tongues together, I pulled away and stared down into Dan's glazed over eyes. Then, without warning, I reeled back my hand and slapped him across the face. Hard. His face turned the other way as soon as my hand connected with his cheek, which left a bright red hand mark in its wake. 

"Oh, Daddy..." He whimpered, then brought up his hands to grip my shoulders once more. 

I leaned down and attached my lips to his neck, then began to suck, leaving what would turn into a purple bruise. I pulled off with a pop, then licked a stripe up from the base of his neck to his ear, leaving him squirming. "Stay still." I ordered, lapping at a spot below his ear that was making him go wild. 

"I c-c-can't!" He stuttered, his body shaking under me. 

I sighed, then brought one hand down to his neck, and pressed him back firmly against the bed. "What did I say?" I questioned, squeezing slightly as he began gasping for air. 

"To stay still for Daddy!" He wheezed out, one hand flailing to grab at the hand that was choking him. 

"You like this, don't you?" I inquired, letting the pressure on his neck fluctuate as I began fucking him rough and fast. 

He shook his head no, and began to claw at my hand around his throat. But, his body betrayed him, and as soon as I squeezed particularly hard, his body seemed to hiccup, freezing before canting forward. 

"Did you lie to me?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face and a small groan leaving my mouth. God, his hole was so warm and tight. 

"Yes!" He gasped, nodding desperately as his eyes began rolling back. 

"Fucking naughty." I tsked, letting go of his neck grabbing his jaw. I held his face still, then leaned down and planted another rough kiss on his lips. His body was shaking almost violently now, and he began squeezing around me while I fucked him. "Are you close?" I questioned, looking him in the eyes. 

"Yes, Daddy!" He moaned, his mouth hanging wide open. 

I reached a hand down in between our bodies, and blindly grabbed at his dick, giving his small length a few strokes. "Ready to come, Baby?" I asked, pecking a kiss to his cheek as I grabbed him in my hand again. 

"Please, Daddy! Please make me come!" He begged, words tumbling from his mouth as he begged for release. 

"Go ahead, Doll." I murmured, stroking him as his body jackknifed forward and his eyes fully rolled back into his head. He froze, body completely still with his back arched as he let go, white painting out stomachs. I continued to fuck him through his orgasm, listening to his little whimpers as my cock continued to pound into him. 

As I approached my climax, Dan let out a loud whine, then knotted his hands in my hair. "Daddy! Hurts! It's too hot!" He protested, letting out a mewl. Hearing his little wrecked voice sent me over the edge, and I came, long and hard while Dan whimpered. As soon as I was done, I pulled out, then discarded the condom by throwing it into the wastebasket beside the bed. 

"Fuck." I remarked, laying down beside Dan's sweaty form. 

"Yeah." He agreed, still panting from the physical exertion. "Fuck, I need a cigarette."

I pulled my almost empty pack of cigarettes from the bedside table, as well as the lighter and a glass green ashtray. I pulled one from the pack, placed it in Dan's open mouth, then lit it. I let him have a few puffs, then snatched it from his mouth. "They say these things will kill you." I murmured absently, placing the cigarette between my lips and taking a long drag. 

"I'm going to die anyway." He muttered back, snatching the cigarette from my fingers and bringing it to his lips. He took a long drag, then let the smoke filter out through his nose. "Do you want another puff?"

I nodded in ascent, but instead of handing it back to me, he held it up to my mouth, waiting expectantly for me to circle my mouth around the cigarette's end. I carefully did just that, leaning down and inhaling the smoke deep into my lungs before letting it out slowly. "Are we going to talk about that thing with the choking?" I asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Nope." He replied abruptly ending the conversation and tapping the ash into the ceramic green tray lying on the covers between us. 

"Why? It was really hot." I admitted, smiling as a slight flush began creeping up Dan's neck. 

"You think so?" He questioned, his face beet red. 

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the story! I really love the 70s (as you can probably tell) and there aren't that many 70s aus that I've seen. So, as usually, thank you for reading, and see you soon! Au revoir!


End file.
